conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Hag'ie
Classification and Dialects A neighbour of Mwádrós but with some changes to the phonology and syntax, it uses an extended version of the Syriac Script, however it is an alphabet instead of an Abjad. It is spoken in the line from Medina to Tabuk and Israeli and Palestinian regions. Hag'ie is the ancient noun for three things: * Hag'ie --> Agye(Tongue)--> Gye(Air) --> Gi'e(Sound) So Ala-Hag'ie Drivuc is: * the languages of the uncontrollable sounds;(sounds were already defined before you were born) * the languages of the uncontrollable winds;(raging winds and sandstorms in the regions that it is spoken) * the languages of the uncontrollable tongues;(all communications are needed and unavoidable it is the nature of the human) There is only one language but there exists a creole made from the Yámálid, Hag'ie and Rä'al languages it is "Yamnalid Nye" spoken in Makkah. Phonology Consonants There are 20 pure consonants and 3 impure consonants and 1 ender. * Pure : '(ܐ), b(ܒ), g(ܓ), d(ܕ), h(ܗ), w(ܘ), z(ܙ), q(ܚ), t(ܛ), y(ܝ), k(ܟ), l(ܠ), m(ܡ), n(ܢ), s(ܣ), p(ܦ), r(ܪ), x(ܫ), th(ܬ); * Impure : v(ܒܼ), kh(ܟܼ), f(ܦܼ) - use the dot below to signify change from plosive to fricative; * Ender : c(ܨ) - it only appears in plurals and verbs endings. Vowels There are only two pure vowels (/a/(ܩ) and /e/(ܥ)) other vowels are dialectal variants and the /i/ and /u/ are consonant variants marked by ( ܼ ) below the Syriac characters for /j/(ܝ) and /w/(ܘ). the allophones /o/ and /ɐ/ can be used if a marked by ( ܼ ), otherwise it can be either one. Phonotactics * The core is always a Vowel or a Semi Vowel /j/ or /w/. * A word cannot end nor begin with a glottal stop, copulas don't count; * A word cannot start with C not even foreign loans; * Verbs are either 2 consonants or 3 consonants long with few vowel excluding the C in the final part; Writing System *Not recognized as different letters, only used for loan words to be spelled. Ex: ωμέγα (ōméga) - oomegà (ܩܼܩܼܡܥܓܥܼ) ** only "qy" (ܚܝ) uses the sound /ç/ , example: qya(ܚܝܩ) /çʲa/ or /ça/ (Object marker Inanimate) Grammar Nouns Nouns are always neutral except in various exceptions that can have gender example: ܣܥܨ sec(men), ܣܥ se(man), ܣܩܨ sac(women) ܣܩ sa(woman). They can have 4 types of genders between two classes (animate and control) these are marked in the definite and indefinite. Example: Ala-Hag'ie (not controllable inanimate noun - ancient noun for tongue, air or sound). If the noun is indefinite the marking is optional in vocal and informal writing, if definite it must be marked even in informal. Hag'ie --> Agye(Tongue)--> Gye(Air) --> Gi'e(Sound) ܗܩܓܐܝܼܥ --> ܩܓܝܥ --> ܓܝܥ --> ܓܝܼܐܥ Instrumental case can be after the verb or after the nouns depending on the context, if there is only instrumental nouns in the object the verb may have the instrumental case applied instead of the objects. Plural is made by repeating the last vowel and adding c if there is a consonant end, or just a c in the vowel end. * Example: sec(men), ܣܥ se(man), ܣܩܨ sac(women) ܣܨ sa(woman). Pronouns and Determiners *Formal Variants in parenthesis. Suffixes of Formality In this language we add to the end of a person's name, or a noun, a copula indicating their position in relation to us, this is only done in formal occasions in dialogue(both written and vocal) and it is rude to address a person in informal speaking with a suffix even if it is still a superior. *Some people prefer not to say that the other person is equal to them since it would make the other person very uncomfortable because it can be inferiorizing the knowledge that the person has. **The last part of the suffix is equal to the Superior State, some prefer to use the one without it, it is not rude to do that in formal situations. Example: (Person talking about their Boss Maria in a conference) * Maria-sa is a very good boss. * ܩܩܪܨ ܡܩܪܝܼܩܫܩ ܓܘܼܩ ܫܥ ܗܥܪܩ܀ * A-arc Maria-xa gua xe hera. ** Maria-sa (Maria the boss of the one talking) ** xe (Neuter form of Boss suffix, it can also be used to express the word itself) ** hera (from Mwádrós 'ér meaning good). Verbs Verbs are always regular and end in ec (ܥܨ) or ac (ܩܨ). Exceptions: * ܩܪܨ arc ( to be) * ܡܩܪܨ marc (to do) Special treatment: * ܐܥܢܩܨ 'enac / ܐܩܢܩܨ 'anac (to have), due to the ' at the beginning it can attach to the subject in the interrogative and negative sentences, it changes to ܩܐܩܢܩܨ a’anac in the affirmative and doesn't attach to the subject, the tenses and aspects are put after the verb in this case even if there is no subject. To form the Interrogative mood we add ܬܩܠܩܣ thalas to the end of the sentence. Tense and Aspect are marked before the verb with the "-" in the romanization, in the script they are together. Examples: * We will build our future. ** Ul-begdac Ix'lana gua fefthal qya (Informal) *** Ul-begdac(Future Progressive build) *** Ix'lana(our) gua(affirmative subject) *** fefthal(informal form of Future) qya(inanimate object marker) ** ܘܼܠܒܥܓܕܩܨ ܝܼܫܐܠܩܢܩ ܓܘܼܩ ܦܼܥܦܼܬܩܠ ܚܝܩ * We had built our future again and again. ** Dam-begdac Ix'lana gua fefthal qya (informal) ** ܕܩܡܒܥܓܕܩܨ ܝܼܫܐܠܩܢܩ ܓܘܼܩ ܦܼܥܦܼܬܩܠ ܚܝܩ ** Dam-begdac Ix'lana gua pfef'thaal qya (almost - formal, uses formal form of Future) ** ܕܩܡܒܥܓܕܩܨ ܝܼܫܐܠܩܢܩ ܓܘܼܩ ܦܦܼܥܦܼܐܬܩܩܠ ܚܝܩ ** Dam-begdac Ix’la gua Ix'lana pfef'thaal qya (formal, separates subject "Ix'la" from possessive "Ix'lana") ** ܕܩܡܒܥܓܕܩܨ ܝܼܫܐܠܩ ܓܘܼܩ ܝܼܫܐܠܩܢܩ ܦܦܼܥܦܼܐܬܩܩܠ ܚܝܩ Syntax Negatives and Interrogatives are SVO while affirmatives are VSO. If there exists no subject you must have the markers of subject to distinguish the negative from affirmative. The Ba ܒܩ "and" conjunction in this languages is used only for joining nouns not clauses, the same applies for the Nwe ܢܘܥ "or" copula. Example: * ga nabac (ܓܩ ܢܩܒܩܨ) It doesn't rain. : SV(negative infinitive mood). Lexicon In this lexicon appears some formal words that were brought from the Ṛä'al (ܪܼܹܐܵܠ'')'' /ʀɛʔal/ language, Re'al /re'al/ (ܪܥܐܩܠ) or Khe'al (ܟܼܥܐܩܠ) /xe'al/ in Hag'ie script and from the Mwádrós Vhélúng'ná /mʷadɾɔs bɛlyŋʔna/ language, Mwadroc Belung'na (ܡܘܩܕܪܩܼܨ ܒܥܠܘܼܢܓܐܢܩ) /mwadros belungʔna/ in the Hag'ie Script. The following taxonomy is used: (type)-(animation)-(control), ex: (n-i-nc)->noun inanimate not controllable * And(conj): *# Ba (ܒܩ): Only used in between nouns not clauses; *# Nev (ܢܥܒܼ): Formal Form, it can join clauses but rarely used so; * Future(n-i-c): *# Fefthal (ܦܼܥܦܼܬܩܠ): Informal Form, it is rude if not with friends; *# Pfef'thaal (ܦܦܼܥܦܼܐܬܩܩܠ): Formal/Ancient Form of Fefthal, it is rude in informal situations; *# Dathlem (ܕܩܬܠܥܡ): Neutral Form, normally for the name of the Future tense "Dathlem Ten" (ܕܩܬܠܥܡ ܛܥܢ), it isn't rude in any situation but demonstrates a certain insecurity in the person you are talking with. Comes from the word "Daṭälam"( ܕܬܼܠܡ/ ܕܵܬܼܹܠܵܡ) /daθɛlam/ in Re'al meaning The Future/Fate, (daθɛlam->daθɛlm-> daθlɛm->daθlem) all written the same in formal Re'al ''ܕܬܼܠܡ; * Good(adj): *# Hera (ܗܥܪܩ): Neutral form from the ''Mwadroc 'ér ''/hɛɾ/; * Or(conj): *# Nwe (ܢܘܥ): Only used between nouns not clauses; *# Tar (ܛܩܪ): Formal Form, it can join clauses but rarely used so, from the word "Tar"(ܬܪ) /tar/ in ''Re'al; * Past(n-i-nc): *# Nafthil(ܢܩܦܼܬܝܼܠ): Neutral Form, comes from the word Nafethal (ܢܩܦܼܥܬܩܠ) in ancient Hag'ie; Example text